Junior Year
by HarleyQuinn23
Summary: A little one-shot about the beginning of Puck and Quinn's Junior year in high school. With the summer over, Quinn realizes her feelings and isn't afraid to act on them. Rated M. Enjoy!


**This is just a little one-shot I thought about while I was listening to a song about first love. It's called "First Week" by Graham Colton Band. It just has one of those beats and I immediately thought of Puck and Quinn. Anyway, it's rated M. Nothing too drastic, just enough to ease our shipping minds until Season 2. It's from Quinn's POV. Enjoy!**

**Junior Year**

How I get myself into these situations, I don't know. Well, the first time I was feeling fat, and I needed a confidence booster, but now...it's all a little fuzzy. No, no wine coolers were involved, but Puck was there. And Puck and I, we have history.

It was the first day of school of our junior year, Glee practice had just ended and he'd offered to take me home. I didn't see the harm, my car was in the shop so I was going to get a ride from Mercedes, but Puck smiled with a flash of those gorgeous eyes and I was hooked. We'd hung out during the summer, we weren't officially dating, but I always kinda brushed it off. It wasn't because I don't like him, but I wanted to take things slow. So much for slow.

He pulled into my driveway and smirked. "Walk you to your door?"

I really like how sweet he is to me. It's like I'm the only thing his world revolves around and he reminds me of it daily. "Yeah, okay."

Puck got out of his truck, opened my door, and then we walked to the house. I didn't want him to go so I asked him to come in. Big mistake. Mom wasn't home, she was at one of those dumb country club meetings, and I think that's what really made things worse. Puck and I were alone, in my house, and we knew the reality of the situation was becoming much like the one a couple years ago...when he got me pregnant.

After watching television for a while, a thick haze of longing set over my living room. We'd sneak glances at each other, smile occasionally, and when he touched my hand I literally thought my core was going to melt. Puck had a strange way about him, but I loved it.

When the phone rang, I leaned across his body to answer it but I never picked up the receiver. Instead, we stared at each other. It felt like an eternity, just us, two people lost in the eyes of the person we wanted the most. The phone kept ringing until the line went dead. And somehow, our faces were close enough to taste each other's breath. His was tantalizing, a mixture of sweet and sour and I prayed mine wasn't bad. Our breathing synchronized and the next thing I knew...I kissed him. I kissed him like they do in the movies, or books, or on TV...the kind of kiss that needs to be recorded for the ages.

I know I've always put Puck down, said he was dumb, that'd he never really do anything with his life, but I couldn't resist. How do you pull away from someone when your body is screaming for more? I couldn't control myself, but what's more, I didn't want to. Control was something that was completely off the table.

"You." He kissed me on the side of the mouth. "Shouldn't." Then he went to the other side. "Have." Our lips crashed into one another. "Done." I teased him with a slips of my tongue. "That."

Without even coming up for air, we kissed for what seemed like forever. Eyes closed, hands moving, falling back on the couch cushions...it was euphoric.

"Quinn." He said my name and heat rushed to my chest. "Quinn." Again, but this time it was a whisper and my stomach flipped. "I want this..." He kissed me with the most passion he'd ever shown me. "I want you."

My heart echoed in my ear, loud and unrelenting. A smile crept across my face. I knew we should have stopped, that somehow the whole having a baby thing would have made me think twice, but it didn't.

"Puck." My eyes rolled back when his hand met my skin. He was gripping my hip and his fingers felt like fire. "Not here."

At that, Puck stopped and hovered over me. I slipped off the couch and hooked a finger in a belt loop. There was no possible way I was going to have sex with Puck in my mom's living room, full of windows for all to see. I dragged him up the stairs and we went right to my bedroom and picked up where we left off. I flung some of the pillows off the bed, knocking over a picture of the Holy Father. He didn't want to see anyway.

Puck sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. I gazed at his toned abs, the nipple ring was a bit ridiculous, but his tanned skin was perfect. Running a hand across his muscles, I knew I was going to be in big trouble.

I lifted my tank top past my shoulders and exposed my yellow cotton bra. He took over from there. My shirt was tossed to the floor and soon my bra was gone. Okay, so this is the first time he's seen my breast, but I didn't care. You'd think that he would have seen them all those months ago, but I kept my Cheerios top on. I know it sounds dumb, but I thought that it would make it better, like I'd only be giving him half of my virginity. This time, I wanted it off, I wanted him to touch them, kiss them, whatever.

He started a trail of kisses from my neck and was at my collar bone when I grabbed for his waist. He had on jeans and through the denim I could tell he was already aroused. I got the button undone, the zipper was easy, and then we both tried to slide his pants down as fast as we could. Kicking them to the foot of the bed, Puck wasn't going to waste any time.

My skirt was still fastened around my waist and I slid it off like butter. Yeah, like butter. He straddled my leg and bent down to kiss me, I met him halfway. In some sort of acrobatic motion, we rolled over and I found myself on top of his chest. His boxers had to go.

I kissed the skin just above his belly button and ran a finger down that dark line of hair to his waist band. People don't teach you how to have sex. They only show you what happens, tell you it might hurt your first time, and preach about birth control. As my fingertips danced along the elastic I was thankful I didn't remember if my first time hurt, I knew what was going to happen, but the birth control freaked me out. I was on the pill, no accidents this time. But, knowing what could happen, I was a little nervous.

So this is where it gets a little fuzzy. I can't remember how, it must have been my adrenaline and nerves, but we skipped all of the foreplay stuff and went for it. We'd done some sort of one-eighty and I was on my back as he moved in slow, painstaking rhythms. Puck kept whispering into my ear that he loved me, and for the first time I really believed him. His touch, his kiss, his smile...it was all there. I knew he loved me for me, not because I was carrying his child, and not because I was his best friend's girl. Puck loved me, plain a simple.

I started to tell him I felt, but couldn't. "I...ahh..." My breath caught when he went further than I thought possible. My nails dug into his back and I pulled him down closer to my face. I don't know why, maybe the sex was that just that good, but I had tears in my eyes. "I love you too."

A happy smile lingered on his lips and then he kissed me. We made love for almost an hour, but when I couldn't take it any more, Puck and I crashed into the pillows with our arms around each other. We were nearly out of breath, worn out almost to the point of exhaustion. I sighed heavily and turned to him. He was smiling at me.

"Hi," I said with a little hesitation. I felt like strangers, that for the past hour or so we hadn't been ourselves, like we needed a formal introduction.

"Hey."

My hand moved to his shoulder. His arms looked huge, like he could bench a thousand pounds. With a smirk I wondered how he had been so gentle.

Puck took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "That was great."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Better than great."

It was true. I don't know how to explain it, or how to describe it, but Puck and I were extraordinary together. It must have been because we actually loved each other, we wanted to be with the other, or simply because we needed each other. As we laid in my bed all starry eyed and giggly, I knew that Noah Puckerman was the guy I wanted to be with...I wanted to be be with him forever.

Minutes ticked away but they were unnoticed by us. We were flying on the ideas and thoughts of us together, as a couple, over the moon in love. I thought about our past, the present, and future. If the very first day of Junior year was going to be like this, I smiled at the endless possibilities a whole year brought. Puck would probably joke that it started off with a bang, but I knew it was more than than. I knew that it was the first day that he and I would spend together for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**It's a long shot, especially since Glee is on network TV, but I would really like to see Puck and Quinn sex up the screen with all of their hotness in Season 2, or 3, or whenever. Anyone agree?**

**I love reviews!**


End file.
